Welcome to Vongola!
by PuffyEyebags31
Summary: Welcome to Vongola! Contrary to popular belief, it isn't a major Mafia Familgia, it's a local, family-run coffee shop! Jeez guys, just cuz their from Italian decent, doesn't mean that's they're part of the Mafia! Short stories based around the same plot bunny. Rated T for bad language
1. Intro

Vongola Café; small, quaint coffee shop located the Namimori town district. Compared to the rest of the town, Vongola is a breath of fresh air from the hustle and bustle of the small, yet busy town. The calming ambiance of the coffee shop that mesmerised customers was one of the reasons why it was so well known with the residents of the town. Moreover, Vongola produced quite strong espresso; the drink popular to stressed businessmen and students. The coffeehouse was family run by the Sawada's, a family of Italian decent. The Sawada's were a small family of three; however the father was almost never there due to his work overseas. Because of this, it was mostly run by Nana (the mother and manager), her son Tsunayoshi and a few other employees they've hired over the years.

Most days, would usually run pretty smoothly. A few customers would come in every so often, order their drinks and would chat while they waited. After receiving their drinks, they'd either take their drinks to go or stay at the cozy cafe to do work or chat with their friends whilst they drank their drinks. All in all, the cafe almost always ran smoothly.

Why not always, you wonder? This is why..

20.11.2018 Edited for minor grammatical errors


	2. Don't trust 'Princes' with your decor

Tsuna's eye twitched in disbelief as he saw the scene that was playing out before him. One of his colleagues had called him over to help with the situation, as Tsuna usually could break up the arguments and fights which would occur in the shop. But, as soon as he witnessed barely less than a few moments of the scene which took place, he knew he was screwed.

Right in the middle of the _supposedly_ calm cafe, was an absolute abomination. Tables were upturned, some legs were broken off chairs and _extremely_ loud voices echoing through the cafe.

"VOOOOOIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SHITHEAD?!" An androgynous man with long sliver head bellowed to a grinning blonde who merely giggled. At this point, it was almost obligatory for people to be staring and whispering. Tsuna sighed in frustration, already knowing the outcome of this problem.

"Is there something the matter, sirs?" Tsuna _politely_ questioned _._

The silver haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Of course there is, can't you see?" He said sarcastically under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Tsuna heard his side remark. The brunette's eye twitched. "Er, I'm very sorry sir" he forced out. "But you will have to tell me what the problem is or I can't help solve this predicament" Tsuna said, his voice strained and full of annoyance.

"What can a low life peasant like you do to help the prince, hmm?" The smirking boy asked condescending tone.

' _Well for starters, you could stop being so obnoxious_ ' the young Sawada thought to himself. "As I said before, could you please tell me what happened so we can sort this out"

The blonde giggled then flashed a smile towards Tsunayoshi, "This place's taste in tableware is horrendous, ushishishi. I took the liberty in disposing a few of them. You should thank the prince for his grateful act"

Tsuna slumped forward in disbelief ' _What the actual hell? Mama has to pay to get those replaced now_ ' thought the exhausted teen as he massaged his temples. He looked to his co-workers for help, they merely gave him a look of pity.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB IDIOT, NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THAT!" The silver head screamed to the blonde male.

' _No one in their right mind would scream this loudly_ ' Tsuna thought to himself.

The sliver-head and the blonde's bickering continued which mostly consisted of the androgynous man screaming with the annoying 'prince' throwing in a few snide remarks every so often that seemed to make the other scream louder. Absolutely no progress was made to fixing the situation.

Tsuna almost felt like crying at this point. All hope had been lost. But that's what he thought. Suddenly, someone suddenly slammed the door open, the little bell attached to said door barely hanging on.

Underneath the entrance to the café stood a very pissed Hibari Kyoya. All the customers in the shop froze, afraid to make any movement. The Hibari looked more annoyed than usual, a dark scowl donning his face. "You loud herbivores," he began, pointed eyes glaring to the two mentioned 'customers' "you have disturbed the peace of Namimori and for that you will be bitten to death." Tsuna let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Someone was finally here to stop them!

The prefect stalked towards the two, his hands holding his infamous weapons. His leather shoes clicked against the tiled floor of the coffee shop as he made his way to the two males. He raised a tonfa above his head and swiftly brought it back down, slamming it into the so called royalty's skull. This effectively knocked him out and fell to the floor.

"THE FUCK?! ARE YOU RETARDED?!" The long haired man rhetorically questioned loudly. Hibari glared at the man in annoyance and stalked over to him. Just like before, the demon prefect raised his weapon up. "VOOII! WHAT ARE Y-" Unfortunately (or fortunately), the loud man never got to finish his sentence as he too suffered the punishment of disturbing the peace of the town. Hibari smirked in satisfaction, those loud herbivores finally shut up. Finished with his business, he left the small cafe.

As much as Tsuna was glad that the mishap was "solved", he felt a migraine forming. Hibari just left those two unconscious lying on the floor! Not to mention that those two broke several pieces of the cafe's tableware! Tsuna struggled to resist the urged to face palm (and if you were in his place, you would as well). Wanting to deal with this annoying situation quickly, Tsuna fished his phone out from his apron pocket and dialled a number.

"Uh, hello? Kusakabe-san? Yea...it happened again," Tsuna reported with distaste. "Can you come over and, ya know, collect them? Sorry if it's a bother" The person on the other end of the line responded and Tsuna thanked him once again and hung up the phone call. Whilst putting away his phone, he wondered what he was going to do with the mess in front of him. The thought of cleaning the monstrosity before him made him visibly cringe. Luckily for him, a few of his co-workers offered to clean up for him. Mentally exhausted, he sighed in relief and thanked them multiple times.

A tired Tsunayoshi dragged himself into a room which had a "EMPLOYEES ONLY" sign taped on the door. He collapsed into a chair and leaned forward, resting his aching head on the table in front of him. He heaved out another sigh. 'Why do so many weird people come here?' He thought to himself. "Why can't they just settle their differences outside rather than in the shop?" He questioned to himself quietly out loud.

He glanced to the clock that was hanging above the doorframe of the room. It read 3pm. Tsuna let out a frustrated growl.

At least it was a Sunday, he'd only have to 2 hours more.


	3. I Employee of the Month! (not)

**This one's a bit small but I haven't updated in a while so here's something. Hopefully, this will suffice until the next update :)**

* * *

Tsuna thought it was going to be a good day for him. He had finally recovered for the _last major_ incident that happened within Vongola and the replacement teacups and chairs finally arrived! However, all his hopes for the day all went down the drain when he walked into the entrance of the café.

"Oh, good morning boss!" An oddly familiar voice called out to him. Only once person called him that. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the source. No one's ever in the shop this early unless...

There Tsuna saw him. An oddly energetic Gokudera Hayato, wearing the Vongola uniform, standing behind the front counter.

'Oh. My. God. What did I do to deserve this...' Tsuna thought in distress. Slowly, Tsuna dragged himself towards the counter and pressed the side of his head on the counter top. "how did this happen.." he muttered quietly to himself. As much as hard working Gokudera could be, he wouldn't be really be classified as Employee of the Month. Trust him on this, Tsuna had been to the last place Gokudera had worked. It wasn't pretty.

"Oh, is something the matter boss?" Gokudera innocently questioned, seeming to catch onto Tsuna's mutters. Immediately, the brunette's head shot up from the counter and awkwardly chuckled a bit, "Haha,,, everything's fine, just fine!" He drawled out, the life seemed to be sucked out of him. "But, how did you get hired?"

"I asked Nana-san and she said I was allowed to work here! I was fired from my other job!" The silver haired teen enthusiastically answered. The young Sawada deadpanned at the explanation. 'THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT' Tsuna screamed internally.

"So, did Mama tell you what to do?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded in confirmation, "She told me to take orders when customers arrive!" He beamed. Tsuna relaxed slightly at that, not to bad. How bad could taking orders be, right?

* * *

 **1/2 hehehehehe**


	4. II Employee of the Month! (not)

Oh how foolish naïve little Tsuna was to think that his hot-tempered friend (known as the Smokin' Bomb in the more rougher areas of Namimori; and for a _reason)_ could do a simple job of taking in orders. For Tsuna, the recent days in his life have really been stressful for him. Was his life really that stressful and chaotic to forget that Gokudera was brash and foul mouthed to anyone that wasn't his family? To be honest, that's probably why Nana hired him. She hasn't seen how he acted normally. The moment the doors had opened and Tsuna had left for his break, the _true_ Gokudera Hayato had finally revealed himself...

* * *

He was literally gone for 15 minutes! His break wasn't even over yet as well! Gokudera wasn't like this when he was there. Heck, Tsuna had even spent half his shift with Gokudera to make sure he didn't do anything like this!

The silver haired teen's face was morphed into a scowl, his expression showing that he was obviously annoyed. His posture also changed; his back which was once straight was now hunched. Somehow, and this baffled Tsuna quite a bit, Gokudera had also gotten hold of a cigarette. It hung loosely from his mouth, smoke emitting from it. The customer he was serving looked panicked and scared, probably due his current appearance. They fumbled and stuttered on their words; this made the delinquent even more annoyed.

"Oi, speak louder. I can't hear what you're saying" He harshly stated. Shocked and terribly frightened, the customer whimpered. They almost looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"Hey you, you got no right to treat someone like that!" Another customer intervened, roughly pushing Hayato's shoulder. The irritated teen rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Look," the teen started in a harsh tone. "I'm only doing my job so leave me be"

' _You're doing a pretty bad at it though_ ' thought Tsuna, still standing at the back of the shop, witnessing everything.

Obviously annoyed by this comment, the customer shoved the boy again; however being more forceful this time. "Oi! I don't like the tone you got there! You trying to pick a fight?!" He said.

Gokudera's ears perked up. He smirked. "You wanna fight, huh?" He questioned. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a familiar cylinder shaped object.

'DYNAMITE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO STOP THAT!' Tsuna thought, panickedly. Before he could realise what he was doing, Tsuna's legs began taking huge strides towards the edgy teen. The brunette pulled on Gokudera's sleeve and dragged him away quickly.

"Haha! Would you look at that! I need some help with something in the back, could you help me Gokudera-san? Sorry for all the trouble he's caused you everyone! Haru-chan, could you please take over, thanks!" the overly stressed boy hurriedly stated whilst moving at a quick pace to the back of the store.

Once they had reached the "employees-only" room, he lightly shoved the silver haired boy into it. Once they were out of the public's eye, Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god..." he murmured. He looked over to Gokudera, who was beaming brightly. His eyes were twinkling like the past event had never happened.

"How'd I do, Boss!" He questioned excitedly. Tsuna deadpanned. He rubbed his neck, trying to find a good way to word his thoughts.

"Let's just say...You aren't going to get employee of the month"

* * *

 **Yo sorry for the slow updates! This is short but hopefully this is enough for now!**

 **Btw I can take requests for the next few chapters since I'm kinda running out of ideas! PM me if you have a request!**


End file.
